Mi querido idiota
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Oneshot. “Oka-san, te amo” ¿Realmente fue lo que dijo el idiota éste? Fic TxK. YAOI. LIME. Summary feito ú.ù, en fin… pasen y lean n.n


Holas chicas (Y si hay algún chico, también eres bienvenido, amigo xDU)

Bueno, aquí traigo mi primer fic (O al menos intento de fic) TxK, también primero de OHSHC… Se que el nombre esta un poco... no se... ¿Rudo, tal vez? Mmm, no lo se, pero debia de ponerle un buen titulo, o al menos acorde a los verdaderos pensamientos de Kyouya hacia Tamaki. Sin mas, espero que les guste y que dejen un comentario así sea chiquito y diciéndome lo malo que es el fic úù

**Disclaimer: **Realmente, yo fui la creadora de OHSHC, pero como me cayó bien, le regale tanto la historia como los personajes y los derechos a Bisco Hatori-san (Yuriy: Mentirosa ¬O¬)

**Summary: **Oneshot. "Oka-san, te amo" ¿Realmente fue lo que dijo el idiota éste? Fic TxK. YAOI. LIME. Summary feito úù, en fin… pasen y lean n.n

**Notas: **Bueno, primero que nada… Este fic es total y completamente "**YAOI"**, y para completarla, el fic tiene **"LIME"**, o sea, **"CASI LEMON"** por lo que te digo que si no te gusta, puedes irle dando al botoncito que dice "atrás" o "cerrar"… aunque seas una persona menos que lea mi fic TT… en fin, si te gusta el genero, adelante n.n

Sin alguna otra de mis estupideces diarias y normales que decir, aquí esta el fic

**Mi querido idiota**

Lo miro por enésima vez en lo que iba de ese (a su parecer) largo minuto, sorprendido. El rubio le devolvió la mirada directamente a los ojos, haciendo un gesto algo tonto, esperando "pacientemente" la respuesta del moreno, aunque su agarre sobre el delicado sofá de cuero demostraba claramente lo contrario. El moreno a su vez suspiro y acomodo sus anteojos por el puente de su nariz, habían acabado de terminar las actividades en el Host Club y realmente no estaba para jueguitos de su King, realmente, el cansancio le ganaba.

-Disculpa, Tamaki, ¿Podrías volver a repetir lo que dijiste?-Dijo Kyouya, mientras sudaba a mares y miraba nervioso a su mejor amigo

-Oka-san… te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo… ¿Qué y es tan difícil de entender?-Dijo Suou con total inocencia, produciendo que Kyouya se sonrojara ligeramente y bajara la mirada, escondiendo, o al menos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, que a cada segundo iba aumentando mas y mas.

-Aun no termino de entender tus intereses conmigo, Tamaki-

-A ver… ¿Como explicarte?... umm… pues… etto… quisiera… tener… una relación contigo… solo tu y yo… ¿Entiendes?-Dijo el ojiazul pensando mucho cada palabra que sus labios iban a pronunciar.

Kyouya se sonrojo aun más (si eso era humanamente posible) mientras que sus ojos azules chocaron con los violetas del chico rubio y bajo lentamente la mirada, hasta toparse con los labios del contrario. Repentinamente, el moreno sintió un gran deseo de besar aquellos provocativos y suaves labios del contrario. Antes de caer en cuenta, ya había comenzado a acariciarle el labio superior suavemente a Tamaki. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba, Ootori sintió como los latidos del corazón de Suou comenzaron a ser más rápidos y fuertes. Siguió acariciando al rubio, pero esta vez una de sus suaves y cálidas mejillas.

Se acercaron mutuamente a los labios del contrario y se miraron. Una mirada cargada de pasión y deseo… pero sobre todo de, cariño y amor infinito. Sintieron el caliente aire de su compañero y acercaron mas sus labios, sintiendo el suave contacto… no les desagradaba y decidieron hacer el beso un poco mas profundo. Tamaki le dio paso a Kyouya a su cavidad, antes de darse cuenta, estaban sumidos en un juego de lenguas luchando por un control imaginario sobre el otro donde no había un ganador ni un perdedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, separaron sus bocas, más por necesidad de oxígeno que por ganas. Se miraron con deseo y entonces el moreno comenzó a lamer provocativamente el cuello del contrario, mientras que el otro lanzaba largos suspiros. Termino por morder y chupar en la misma zona del cuello, donde apareció una pequeña marca, que seguramente no se borraría en una buena temporada.

Ootori comenzó a desabrochar la corbata y lanzarla en algún punto de la habitación, que luego se encargarían de buscar. Desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Suou, dándole pequeños besitos en los labios. Cuando terminó de quitarle la camisa a Tamaki y lograr ver su bien formado pecho, se acerco al oído del rubio y le dijo con voz ronca por la excitación:

-Yo también te amo, Tamaki… Eres mi razón de vivir-

Tamaki solo pudo abrasar a Kyouya y darle un beso cargado de pasión.

-No es justo, Kyouya… tú también deberías de quitarte la camisa-Dijo el rubio con una pose bastante sugerente, lo que Kyouya pensó que jamás vería ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos. Quito su corbata a la carrera y la camisa igualmente, mientras que comenzaba a pasar su lengua por uno de los sonrosados y erectos pezones del rubio. Éste gimió roncamente.

(Cambio de escena)

-¿Hum?-Hani miro a su alrededor, como buscando algo-Oh, lo olvide-Susurro el loli-shota, mas para si mismo que para los demás-Olvide a mi conejito, Usa-chan en el club, chicos… ¿Me acompañan a buscarlo?-Dijo haciendo un puchero y con florcillas rosas tiernas a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto, Hani-sempai-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros y arrastrando con ellos a Haruhi, la cual les reclamaba por que supuestamente tenía que ir a casa a estudiar.

(Cambio de escena, de nuevo)

Al cabo de aproximadamente cinco minutos, los Host restantes llegaron frente a la tercera sala de música y antes de entrar, oyeron varios soniditos raros, suponiendo que Tamaki y Kouya estaban aun en el club "trabajando". Hani abrió la puerta con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, olvide mi coneji… to… a… qui…-Dijo el pequeño loli-shota comenzando con voz alegre y segura y terminando en un susurro, ¡Y es que la vista no era para menos!

Se podía observar a Kyouya sobre Tamaki, este ultimo sin camisa y pantalones a medio desabrochar. Por su parte, el moreno, con la camisa desabrochada.

-Ejem… Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai… ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?-Dijo Harhi con una mirada inocente.

-Experimentando-Atinó a decir Kyouya mientras se paraba del mueble y abrochaba su camisa con delicadeza, para luego irse tranquilamente por la puerta principal. El rubio se sonrojo un poco y recogió su camisa y corbata del piso, poniéndoselas a la carrera y corriendo para alcanzar al menor de los Ootori.

-Seguimos esto en mi casa mañana después de terminar con el club-Dijo Kyouya en la entrada del tercer salón de música, siendo escuchado por los demás, a los que les recorrio un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Tamaki solo dijo un simple "si" y salieron de allí juntos, ambos con sus manos entrelazadas, caminando lentamente hacia el jardín. El cansancio se le había olvidado a Kyouya por completo.

–"Después de todo, ese 'Te amo oka-san' si fue verdadero por parte de MI rubio… ¡Como amo a mi querido idiota!"-Pensó Kyou, con una pequeña sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Por su parte, los demás miembros del Host Club se quedaron con cara de O.O y en un pequeñísimo estado de shock.

**Finito final xD**

Realmente no me salio lo que quería, le eché tarros de miel traídos directamente de Winnie Pooh y pienso que hize todo atropellado -O- realmente disculpenme si vieron algun error, si lo vieron, me lo notifican a través de un review y todos somos felices y contentos… El fic ni siquiera llego al comienzo de la tercera pagina de Word -O- pero, en fin, me salio algo medianamente bueno… espero que les haya agradado y que me dejen un review así sea lanzándome un tomate xDUUUU

Ja nee!!

**Nishy-chan n.n**


End file.
